Hombre Perfecto
by Abril-chan. Dulce
Summary: y Aquí estoy... tratando de nuevo con algo nuevo ¬¬U!


PRÓLOGO

(Hong-Kong 1975)

–¡Esto es ridículo! –agarrando con fuerza el bolso hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, la mujer dirigió una mirada furiosa al director de la escuela situado al otro lado del escritorio–. Ha dicho que no tocó al hámster, y mi hijo no miente.

Sebastián Howard llevaba seis años en este extraño país como director de la Escuela Tomoheda de Japón. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con padres enfurecidos, pero aquella mujer alta y delgada que estaba sentada frente a él y el niño tan pacífico que ocupaba otro asiento junto a ella, lo estaban poniendo nervioso. Aunque sabía que era perder el tiempo, intentó razonar con ella.

–Había un testigo...

–La profesora le obligó a decir eso. Shaoran nunca jamás habría hecho daño a ese hámster, ¿verdad que no, cariño?

–No, madre. –El pequeño lo dijo con una voz tan dulce, pero sus ojos mostraban una expresión fría cuando se posaron sin parpadear en el señor Howard, como si estuvieran calculando el efecto que causaba en él aquella negativa.

–¿Lo ve? ¡Ya se lo ha dicho! –exclamó la mujer en tono triunfante.

El señor Howard lo intentó de nuevo.

–La profesora...

–...no le ha gustado Shaoran desde el primer día de colegio. Es ella a quien debería de interrogar y no a mi hijo. –Hace dos semanas hablé con ella de la inmundicia que está metiendo en la cabeza a los niños, y le dije que mientras yo no pudiera controlar lo que decía a los niños, de ningún modo pienso permitir que hable de –lanzó una mirada fugaz a Shaoran– sexo a mi hijo. Ése es el motivo por el que ha hecho esto.

–La señora cuenta con un excelente historial como profesora. Ella jamás haría...

–¡Pues lo ha hecho! ¡No me diga lo que no haría esa mujer cuando es evidente que lo ha hecho! Mire, ¡no me extrañaría que ella misma hubiera matado al hámster!

–Ese hámster era su mascota personal, lo trajo a la escuela para enseñar a los niños lo de...

–Aún así pudo matarlo. O se encarga de esta mujer o yo lo haré.

El señor Howard se quitó las gafas y limpió las lentes despacio, solo para tener algo que hacer mientras trataba de pensar en un modo de neutralizar el veneno de aquella mujer antes de que ella echase a perder la carrera de una buena profesora. Razonar con ella quedaba descartado; hasta aquel momento no le había permitido terminar ninguna frase. Miró a Shaoran; el niño continuaba observándolo fijamente, con una expresión angelical que contradecía por completo aquella frialdad en sus ojos.

–¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado? –preguntó a la mujer. Ella pareció desconcertada.

–¿Para qué? Si está pensando que va a convencerme de que mi querido Shaoran...

–Será solo un momento –la interrumpió el director ocultando la leve sensación de alivio que experimentó ser él quien interrumpiera esa vez. A juzgar por la expresión de la mujer, a ésta no le gustó en absoluto–. Por favor. –Añadió ese ruego, aunque casi le costaba ser educado.

–Está bien –repuso ella de mala gana-. Shaoran,  cariño, ve afuera y quédate al lado de la puerta, donde pueda verte tu madre.

–Sí, madre.

El director Sebastián se levantó y cerró firmemente la puerta después de que el niño saliera. La mujer pareció alarmarse ante aquél giro de los acontecimientos, por no poder ver a su hijo, y se levantó a medias de la silla.

–Por favor –repitió el director–. Siéntese.

–Pero Shaoran...

–No le pasará nada. –Volvió a su sillón, tomó un bolígrafo y dio con él unos golpecitos sobre su escritorio, mientras pensaba en como explicar el problema. Entonces comprendió que no existía ninguna forma que fuera lo bastante oportuna para aquella mujer, y decidió hacerlo de una vez–. ¿Ha pensado alguna vez en llevar a Shaoran a que lo vea un profesional? Un buen psicólogo infantil...

–¿Está usted loco? –dijo ella con el rostro enfurecido en un acceso de rabia, al tiempo que se ponía de pie–. ¡Shaoran no necesita ningún psicólogo! No le pasa nada. El problema lo tiene esa zorra, no mi hijo. Debería haberme imaginado que esta entrevista iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, que usted iba a ponerse de parte de ella.

–Yo deseo lo mejor para Shaoran –dijo él, consiguiendo mantener un tono de voz calmado–. Él hámster es solo el último incidente que ha tenido lugar, no el primero. Se han venido dando una serie de conductas perturbadoras que constituyen algo más que una simple travesura...

–Los demás niños están celosos de él –acusó la mujer–. Sé que esos pequeños sinvergüenzas  se meten con él y que esa zorra no hace nada para evitarlo o protegerlo. El niño me lo cuenta todo. Si cree usted que voy a permitir que se quede en este colegio para que lo acosen...

–Tiene usted razón –replicó el director suavemente–. Probablemente lo mejor sea cambiar de colegio, llegados a este punto. Shaoran no encaja aquí. Puedo recomendarle algunos buenos colegios privados...

–No se moleste –saltó ella a tiempo que se encaminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta–. No veo por qué piensa usted que yo voy a fiarme de una recomendación suya. –Y con aquella última andada, abrió la puerta de in tirón y agarró a Shaoran por el brazo–. Vamos, cariño. Ya no vas a tener que regresar nunca más a este sitio.

–Sí, madre.

El señor Howard se acercó a la ventana y observó como madre e hijo se introducían en un automóvil. Había resulto su problema inmediato, el de proteger a la profesora, pero era muy consciente de que el problema más importante acababa de salir andando de su oficina. Que Dios ayudara a los profesores del próximo colegio al que fuera a parar Shaoran. Quizá alguien más adelante tomara cartas en el asunto y enviara al niño a un profesional antes de que estuviera todo perdido... a no ser que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Dentro del automóvil, la mujer condujo furiosa, en un tenso silencio, hasta que perdieron de vista el colegio. Entonces se detuvo a un lado del camino y, sin previo aviso, propinó a Shaoran una bofetada con tal fuerza que la cabeza le golpeó contra la ventanilla.

–Maldito idiota –dijo apretando los dientes–. ¡Cómo te atreves a humillarme así! A que me llamen al despacho del director y me hablen como si fuera una imbécil. Ya sabes lo que te espera cuando lleguemos a casa ¿no? ¿No lo sabes? –Las últimas palabras las pronunció gritando.

–Sí, madre. –El niño mostraba un semblante inexpresivo, pero en sus ojos brillaba algo que casi podría ser un placer anticipado. 

Su madre aferró el volante con ambas manos, como si intentara estrangularlo.

–Vas a ser perfecto, aunque tenga que enseñártelo a golpes. ¿Me oyes? Mi hijo será perfecto.

–Sí, madre –contestó Shaoran.

El auto se aleja en la ciudad.

Continuará...

15/Mayo/03

**IMPORTANTE...**

****

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Las personalidades de los personajes y los protagonistas cambiarán un poco. No traten de buscar relación alguna entre los nombres de los participantes o los lugares que se mencionarán, ya que no encontrarán alguna; solo he tomado prestados los nombres.  La última y **MÁS IMPORTANTE** de todas, es que el fic tendrá un contenido altamente lemon en algunos capítulos, en otros lima y en algunos otros contendrá bastante sadismo; ya que abordaré asesinatos.  Si  leen esos capítulos será bajo su propia responsabilidad. 

¿Les gusto? Estoy segura que para los amantes de los alter-fics y de los lemon... les encantará. Cien por ciento asegurado o les devolvemos su dinero... jaja.. ¿Cuál dinero ¬_¬? Sé que tal vez resulte difícil de entender al principio este prólogo, pero créanme que será necesario para el desarrollo de la historia; y tiene mucho que ver. En el próximo capítulo saldrán nuestros protagonistas favoritos; así es, Ranma & Akane ˆ_ˆ.

Este capítulo va dedicado principalmente a mí... es que me ha encantado. Estaba a punto de poner lo que le sucedió al pobre hámster, pero me dije que sería algo muy sádico y a lo mejor a algunos de los lectores les desagradaba; pero si quieren enterarse del destino del pobre hámster pues no duden en preguntar ¿ok?. Por eso decidí omitir sobre su muerte. También va dedicado a todos aquellos integrantes del  ML y en especial a Jordi, (¡¡te quiero mucho amigo!!); Noe, (a ver... ¿a ti quién te dijo que te quería? O_o... jajaja.. pues te dijo la verdad porque te quiero mucho) y Ayumi, (que en cuanto le platiqué de mi fic... sacó a relucir el lema de Dulce Abril y es la de: ¡¡¡Quiero leer quiero leer quiero  leer ya!!! Jaja). 

Para cualquier tipo de comentario envíenme un mail a: CandyApril_17@yahoo.com

Dulce Abril

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y a las Clamp; a excepción de los inventados por mí. No pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor. 

Basada en The Perfect Man, Linda Howard; para que luego no digan que cometo plagio ˆ_ˆ  jaja.


End file.
